Hiro de la Luna
by Lilipdlgb69
Summary: Le mystère des origines de la race des loups-garous et les états d'âmes d'un père. "Une légende raconte qu'une femme pria un soir la Lune de lui permettre de trouver l'amour. [...] La Lune s'occupa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de son fils, lui offrant un don, faisant de lui un "fils de la Lune", il devint le premier loup-garou." Petit texte sans prétention, songfic. UA


Kikou tout le monde ! :)

Alors, voilà, je publie un autre texte, sur ma saga favorite, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

J'ai plus pour ambition d'arriver à écrire des Slash en tout genre mais celui-ci n'a pas de réel pairing si ce n'est un TonksxRemus sur un fond de song-fic.

En ce qui concerne certaines fautes, vous remarquerez qu'elles sont plus ou moins normales, les enfants, ne parle pas comme les adultes, désolée.

Étant donné le contexte, c'est un UA, la fin du tome 7 n'est pas respecté, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas décédés en laissant leur fils à Andromeda et 'Ryry ne finit aucunement avec Ginny. Je m'y refuse tout bonnement.

Voilà, il me semble avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et bonne année ! :)

Merci encore à ma bêta-correctrice FairyFish pour faire du bon boulot. Elle écrit aussi et perso, j'adore.

**Disclaimer:** Je rappelle au lecteur que ici, seul le texte m'appartient et non les personnages ou la musique. Cette fois, je n'ai pas jetée mon dévolu sur de la corruption, mais plutôt sur la persuasion.

Autant dire que cela à lamentablement échoué. XD

* * *

_Idiot qui ne comprend pas,_

_La légende qui comme ça_

_Dis qu'une gitane implora_

_La lune jusqu´au levé du jour._

_Pleurant elle demandait,_

_Un gitan qui voudrait_

_L´épouser par amour…_

Une légende raconte qu'une femme pria un soir la Lune de lui permettre de trouver l'amour. Elle était brune et d'une beauté simple et naturelle mais ne trouvait pas d'homme ne la voulant pas seulement pour son apparence et son ascendance - il se trouvait qu'elle était également la fille du chef du village - . Alors, voulant enfin filer le grand amour, elle partit une nuit où le ciel était dégagé et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe d'une prairie, fixant la Lune et énonçant son souhait, plaidant sa cause. La lune écouta sa demande, puis pour un bref instant, les étoiles semblèrent briller un peu plus, comme montrant que l'astre blanc acceptait de répondre au souhait de la brune.

_´´Tu auras ton homme,_

_Femme brune´´_

_Du ciel, répondit_

_La pleine lune,_

_´´Mais il faut donner,_

_Ton enfant le premier_

_Dès qu'il te sera né...´´_

_Celle qui pour un homme,_

_Son enfant immole,_

_Bien peu l´aurait aimé_

Celle-ci lui accorda un homme honnête et aimant en échange de son première enfant, répondant à sa requête mais devant y laisser quelque chose en contrepartie. La femme accepta, un poids se formant tout de même sur son coeur de devoir laisser à la Lune son premier enfant, elle qui espérait pouvoir le chérir de toute son âme une fois qu'elle l'aurait enfin.

Mais soit, elle offrirait son premier bébé, elle pourrait sûrement en avoir d'autre avec l'amour de sa vie.

_Lune tu veux être mère,_

_Tu ne trouves pas l´amour_

_Qui exauce ta prière_

_Dis-moi lune d´argent,_

_Toi qui n´as pas de bras,_

_Comment bercer l´enfant?_

_Ah...aahhh..._

_Hijo de la luna._

La Lune elle, gagnait un enfant dans ce marché, ne pouvant en avoir, n'existant pas de moyen ni d'en créer un pour elle, ni de découvrir l'homme qui saurait l'aimer. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un astre pale et imposant trônant dans le ciel de jour comme de nuit mais que personne ne pouvait toucher, l'on pouvait juste l'admirer et la vénérer, elle, compagne de solitude du soleil, qui était dans le même cas qu'elle.

_D´un gitan cannelle,_

_Naquit l´enfant,_

_Tout comme l´hermine_

_Il était blanc..._

_Ses prunelles grises_

_Pas couleur olive,_

_Fils albinos de lune._

_´´Maudit sois-tu bâtard,_

_T´es le fils d´un gadjo,_

_T´es le fils d´un blafard´´_

Peu de temps après le souhait, la gitane rencontra un homme brun à la peau halé et aux yeux de jade qui venait d'arriver dans leur groupe. Ils tombèrent instantanément amoureux et la femme tomba enceinte peu de temps après leur union officielle. Elle donna naissance à l'enfant, étant résignée à donner son enfant en offrande à la Lune et laissant son brun dans l'ignorance de tout cela. Il est dit que lorsque 2 mois plus tard, on observa le bébé, ses cheveux et sa peau étaient blanc comme la neige, portant la légère lueur nacrée de la Lune et ses yeux ressemblait à de l'argent liquide, miroitant et donnant l'impression de fouiller votre âme.

_Lune tu veux être mère,_

_Tu ne trouves pas l´amour_

_Qui exauce ta prière_

_Dis moi lune d´argent,_

_Toi qui n´as pas de bras,_

_Comment bercer l´enfant?_

_Ah...aahhh..._

_Hijo de la luna_

La Lune était tolérante, peu lui importait l'apparence de l'enfant, elle se sentait déjà mère, le marché tenait donc toujours. Elle pensait que ces couleurs allaient parfaitement à l'enfant, parce qu'elles étaient ses couleurs, blanc comme la neige avec son éclat argenté. Un enfant lui ressemblant, elle ne pouvait qu'être comblé !

_Le gitan se croyant déshonoré,_

_Couteau en main,_

_Sa femme alla trouver..._

_´´L´enfant n´est pas de moi!_

_Tu m´as trompé je vois!´´_

_À mort il la blessa._

_Et l´enfant dans ses bras,_

_La colline il monta,_

_Là-haut, l´abandonna..._

L'homme croyant que sa femme l'avait trompé avec un autre homme, se méprisant sur la raison dont résultait l'apparence de leur fils, entra dans une colère noire et dévastatrice, consumée par la rage et la tristesse et frappa sa femme, de ses poings et de son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Elle n'avait pu se défendre, affaiblit par une longue et dure journée, ainsi que par une fatigue et des nausées inexpliquées.

_Lune tu veux être mère,_

_Tu ne trouves pas l´amour_

_Qui exauce ta prière_

_Dis moi lune d´argent,_

_Toi qui n´as pas de bras,_

_Comment bercer l´enfant?_

_Ah...aahhh..._

_Hijo de la luna_

La Lune, horrifiée, triste et en colère par la réaction irréfléchie de l'homme, décida de le punir par le biais de son propre enfant. Puisqu'il n'était pas capable de voir ce qui s'était trouvé sous son nez, elle lui montrerait elle-même à quel point il avait eu tord. Il n'avait pas cru à l'amour et à la fidélité de sa femme, n'avait pas remarqué ses traits dans ceux de l'enfant, alors il paierait pour son aveuglement. La Lune avait voulu un enfant, pas qu'un homme jaloux tue sa femme et son second enfant à naître dans un coup de folie.

_Et les soirs où l´enfant_

_Joue et sourit,_

_De joie aussi,_

_La lune s´arrondit..._

_Et lorsque l´enfant pleure,_

_Elle décroît_

_Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière..._

La Lune s'occupa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de son fils, lui offrant un don, faisant de lui un "fils de la Lune", il devint le premier loup-garou.

_Et lorsque l´enfant pleure_

_Elle décroît,_

_Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière..._

C'est ainsi que naquit le premier lycanthrope, sa mission initiale étant d'effrayer les hommes violents ou incorrects avec leur femme ou leur enfant, de les défendre. Il transmit à sa descendance son "don", enseignant sa mission à ses enfants. Mais ceux-ci perdirent au fils des siècles la raison de leur transformation et devinrent des bêtes dangereuses. Sans leur but initiale, sans rien à quoi s'accrocher, l'instinct animale et primaire de l'homme prit le dessus, ces bêtes tuaient les innocents et se trouvèrent en contradiction avec leur mission, répandant la peur et la haine plutôt que la paix et la joie.

Un fois de plus, la Lune dût agir et ne pouvant arrêter le don, réduisit au minimum les changements, pour qu'ils ne se fassent que lorsqu'elle pourrait bercer ses petits-enfants de ses rayons à leurs plus forte expositions : à la pleine Lune.

* * *

Remus referma le livre de légende que Harry lui avait déniché dans une bibliothèque du Chemin de traverse - étonnement, dans un coin reculé et poussiéreux - , le posa sur la petite table de chevet en bois clair et observa son fils, Teddy, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux ambres, ayant attentivement écouté l'histoire raconté par son père. Le lycanthrope se leva de sa chaise, allant déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant, repensant avec soulagement que la chair de sa chair n'avait pas hérité de "son problème de fourrure" qui lui avait tellement gâché la vie. Le gène de métamorphe de son adorable Tonks avait primé et il en était infiniment soulagé.

-Papa.

-Oui Ted' ?, il se tourna vers le petit garçon dont les cheveux bruns avait une teinte rosée ce soir là, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-En fait, les loups-garous, y sont gentils au tout tout début ? Sa voix était hésitante et la formulation de sa phrase enfantine, mais il semblait sérieux, comme voulant montrer quelque chose à son père.

-Oui, mais on peut dire qu'ils ont perdu leur part d'humanité à travers le temps, la bête a pris le dessus sur l'homme, si facilement influençable et corruptible.

-Tonton Harry m'a dit que le côté animal exposé dans cette légende était peut-être une métapore pour le côté plutôt mauvais de l'être humain qui ressort parfois, 'fin, c'est ce que tonton 'ryry a dit.

-Et bien, peut-être, oui, je- je ne sais pas fils…

-Moi et Ryry, on trouve que t'es le loup du début de la légende par que tu es gentil et que tu sauve la veuve et l'ofelin des vilains monsieurs. C'est tonton qui l'a dit ! Teddy arborait un air fier, ses cheveux ayant pris une couleur rose vif sous le coup des émotions.

Remus resta sans voix pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que son filleul de coeur avait dit à son Teddy, sûrement dans le but de lui donner une meilleure opinion de lui.

Après tout, réflexion faite, ils avaient raison, il n'avait jamais fait de mal volontairement à quelqu'un, il voulait simplement protéger sa meute, ceux à qui il tenait et surtout une fois de plus, son fils parlait de lui avec fierté. Il n'avait pas honte que son père soit un loup-garou, un être maudit !

Bon bah finalement, il n'allait pas enquiquiner Harry pour ce coup très serpentard - après tout, qui n'écouterait pas son enfant, sur un sujet comme celui-là -, en vérité, il se sentait plutôt l'envie de le noyer de chatouille pour se venger. Ouais, il ferait ça.

Finalement, le brun aux yeux miel sourit et déposa un second baiser sur le front de son fils, ajoutant un "la prochaine fois que ton Oncle te dit un truc me concernant, tu cafte ok ?". Il n'allait après tout pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez par le fils de son meilleur ami. C'était lui le maraudeur en puissance normalement !

-Papa ? Teddy l'appela une seconde fois alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui fiston ?

-Ça veut dire quoi "infuençabe et corptible" ? L'enfant paraissait incertain, regardant son père, interrogatif, triturant une peluche quelconque de ses petits doigts..

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard mon chéri, il est l'heure de dormir, répondit le loups-garous avec amusement, ayant rigolé à l'air perplexe - et si semblable à celui de sa mère - de son fils.

-Bonne nuit 'pa.

-'Nuit fils, fait de beau rêve, la Lune veille sur toi. Remus sourit doucement en disant ses mots et ferma doucement la porte.

Il arriva tout sourire dans la chambre à coucher où Tonks lisait calmement - pour une fois - un magazine et qui leva la tête à son approche, posant ce dernier sur sa table de chevet.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, amour ?

-Hiro de la Luna.

-Que- mais je pensais que tu- enfin…

-Mon filleul a le don pour me dire les choses de manière détournée et pour que je comprenne enfin des trucs plutôt évidents.

-Euh…, je comprends pas tout là.

Le lycanthrope rit légèrement et embrassa amoureusement sa femme, son sourire toujours aux lèvres en se couchant.

-Je t'expliquerai demain, en tout cas, je crois que le dicton "la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants" n'a jamais eu autant de signification que ce soir.

Et il eut un second rire avant d'entourer la brunette - du moins, pour le moment, parce qu'un arc-en-ciel irait sûrement se nicher dans les cheveux de sa chère et tendre pendant la nuit - de ses bras et d'éteindre la lumière d'un mouvement de la main, un sourire heureux et apaisé collé sur les lèvres en s'endormant.

Peut-être que les fils de la Lune pouvaient redevenir ce qu'ils étaient dans la légende, et c'était apaisant de le penser…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, comme d'habitude, les éventuelles remarques et commentaires sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos critiques tant qu'elle n'ont pas pour but d'être offensante ou insultante. :)


End file.
